Howie scream
The Howie scream (also known as the Howie Long scream or Screams 3; Man, Gut-wrenching Scream And Fall Into Distance) is a frequently-used film and television stock sound effect for a scream. Believed to have originated in 1980 as a sound effect in the movie The Ninth Configuration, the sound effect is featured as Screams 3; Man, Gut-wrenching Scream And Fall Into Distance in a Hollywood Edge sound library called The Premiere Edition. Often compared to the Wilhelm scream, its prominence in a number of movies has given it a few nicknames such as Howie Long Scream, in reference to Howie Long's death scene in the movie Broken Arrow, and the TIE Fighter scream, for its similarity to the sound the passing fighters make in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The Howie scream has also been referred to by its transliteration, Youraagh. It has also been used in video games such as Half-Life 2 as a faster version called the "Fast Zombie Yell", Starcraft as the response noise for the Terran Academy, and Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare as a rank-up sound effect. Appearances *''The Ninth Configuration'' (1980): Possibly the first use of the Howie scream. *''Betrayal at Krondor'' (1992) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993) *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) *Serial Mom (1994) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994–1997): In the theme song, you hear the scream echoing. *''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995) *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995–1999) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show]'' (1995): Heard in the episode "Cabin Fever", where Shnookums and Meat take a look out the window. *''Broken Arrow'' (1996): Uttered by actor Howie Long, who the scream is named for. *''Meridian 59'' (1996): Used as the "death scream" for male player avatars and faction soldiers. *''Face/Off'' (1997) *''The Relic'' (1997) Used as the death scream of Dr. Greg Lee as he is attacked by the monster. *''Crash Bandicoot'' (1996): Used as the "death scream" for Lab Assistants. *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' (1997): Used as the "death scream" for "Sewer Workers" Lab Assistants in sewer levels. *''Who Am I? (film)'' (1998): Only found in the English dubbed version where Jackie Chan's character is squeezed in the chest *''Starcraft'' (1998): When the Terran structure Terran Academy is selected, provided that the building sounds are turned on in the options menu. *''Teaching Mrs. Tingle'' (1999 trailer): Added for effect when Jeffrey Tambor jumps blindfolded at Katie Holmes (not in the movie). *''The League of Gentlemen, series 2'' (2000) *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' (2002) *''The Medallion'' (2003) *''The Mothman Prophecies'' (2002) *''Half-Life 2'' (2004): It is pitched 20% faster for the yell of the fast zombie. *''The Cutter'' (2005) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005) *''Wonder Showzen'' (2005) *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (2007) Faintly Heard in the background of the Multiplayer Challenge Completion music *''Harold and Kumar 2'' (2008) *''Prison Break'' (2008) Used in the Season 4, Episode titled "Safe & Sound (Prison Break)". *''The Final Destination'' (2009) Trailers only. *''Summer Wars'' (2009) *''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' (2010): When the Terran structure Terran Academy is selected *''Area 51'' (2011): A Made-for-cable SyFy Channel movie. *''Fright Night'' (2011) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (2011) Used in the trailer for Call of the Dead. *''Primeval(2011)Used when the Terror Bird kills a man in the prison.'' *"Don't Play No Game That I Can't Win" (2011): Beastie Boys music video. *''Paul'' (2011) Heard when Graeme and Clive are at the Comic Con convention, as part of background noise of video games. *''RAGE'' (2011) Used in the Uprising trailer. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Lazer_Collection_5&action=edit&redlink=1 "The Lazer Collection 5]" (2011) *In the Pokémon episode "Ditto's Mysterious Mansion" the character Jessie gets mad and yells with the Howie Scream at Ditto. *''The Rescuers Down Under (Percival C. McLeach falls off a waterfall to his death) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (Anubis' Jackal's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed by the Super Spirit Bomb) *Mulan'' (Shan Yu shot off roof by fireworks and is blown up when he crashes into a munitions cache.) *The Black Cauldron (Horned King gets sucked into the Black Cauldron by his boss Arawn) *''Tarzan'' (Clayton falls to his death and gets choked to death by vines) *''Up'' (Charles F. Muntz jumps off Carl's floating house, his leg was caught by a bunch of balloons and fell down to Earth and dies.) *''I Like Trains (Song) ''(music video) *Asdfmovie2 and Asdfmovie3 (The two men are hit by a speeding train meant for the I like trains kid in the second movie. On the third movie, the murderer and the potato are both hit by a speeding train) *'Lights Out '''Used as the "death scream" for Scary Fairies when Doofenshmirtz's Blow-itself-up-inator blowing up, (obviously) and turning them into ashes and is blown away by the wind. *Episode 121 Used as the "death scream" for Gozaburo Kaiba (XANA-possessed-William, upon seeing Gozaburo Kaiba's death at the hands of his creator, Franz Hopper, yells in frustration at the end of the episode) *Episode 78 (One of the Rare Hunters is electrocuted by Franz Hopper-possessed-Tea) *King Piccolo's Wish (King Piccolo kills Shenron with a Mouth Energy Wave) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (This effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed) *The Return of Jafar'' (Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust after Iago pushed his lamp in lava) *''WALL-E'' Used as the "death scream" for Steward bots, GO-4 and even AUTO. *In a Tom & Jerry episode, when Tom is pursuing Jerry, Tom steals the milk from Jerry and drinks the potion. Tom grows to an enormous size and tries to force his enemy to watch. Jerry gets distracted by spotting the big hammer and smashes the cat's foot, and Tom looses the Howie scream, just before an explosion erupts from Tom, resulting him shrinking to a smaller size than Jerry. *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (Kruge falls into a lava stream after Kirk kicks him off the side of the cliff) *The Fifth Element (Kirk shoots one of the Mangalores) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (Korben Dallas falls off of El Capitan) *Image Problem (The clone of Yumi falls to her death after being pulled by Courage) *Contact (XANA-possessed-nurse accidentally electrocutes herself after Courage bites her hand) *Common Interest (Courage shocks XANA-possessed-Peter Duncan) *Attack of the Zombies - When Courage transforms into a werewolf, the Howie Scream is heard. *Double Trouble (Courage vaporizes a polymorphic clone of Jeremie) *Fight to the Finish (XANA is wiped out completely) *Ultimatum (Courage lures XANA-possessed The Principal to fall off a bridge) *Wrong Exposure (Piccolo throws XANA-possessed-Mr. Delmas out of the factory) *''The Little Engine That Could The Cave's Voice does this before starting to drop icicles and collapsing in an avalanche as the train narrowly escapes. *Defying Olympus (Phaeton is shot himself, and falls over the cliff) *Star Trek'' (The rock Michael Bishop is standing on collapses, causing the transporter to miss him.) Category:Sound effects Category:Stock scream